musicapartefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Selena Gomez
Nació el 22 de julio de 1992 en Grand Prairie, Texas (Estados Unidos). Hija única de Ricardo Joel Gómez y de la ex actriz de teatro Amanda Dawn Cornett. Su madre dio a luz a la edad de 16 años. Fue llamada Selena por la famosa cantante de música tejana que murió tres años después de que ella naciera. Su padre es mexicano mientras que su progenitora, que fue adoptada, tiene ascendencia italoamericana. Sus padres se separaron cuando ella tenía cinco años y se crió en casa de su madre. Su hermana, Gracie Elliot Teefey, nació del segundo matrimonio de su madre con Brian Teefey, el 12 de junio de 2013; su otra hermana, Victoria Gómez, nació de la relación de su padre con Sara, el 25 de junio 2014. Realizó su educación primaria en la Danny Jones Middle School, en Texas. Comenzó muy pronto a tener interés por el mundo del espectáculo. Su primer papel le llegó con tan solo siete años, fue en la serie infantil Barney & Friends. En 2003 interpretó un pequeño papel en la película Spy Kids 3-D: Game Over, y dos años después en Walker, Texas Ranger: Trial by Fire. Su gran oportunidad le llega de la mano de Disney, quien la descubre en 2004. En 2006 fue la protagonista de la película para televisión Brain Zapped. En 2006 también participó como estrella invitada en la segunda temporada de Zack and Cody. Un año después participó en tres capítulos de Hannah Montana. Le ofrecen el papel protagonista en la serie Wizards of Waverly Place, donde interpreta a Alex Russo. En el año 2009 trabajó en las películas de Disney Channel Princess Protection Program y Wizards of Waverly Place: The Movie, En 2008 tuvo su primer papel protagonista en una película, Another Cinderella Story. Dos años después apareció en la gran pantalla con Ramona & Beezus. En el mundo de la música, su primer contacto fue en la serie de televisión Barney & Friends, en la que cantó en algunas canciones. En 2006 grabó la banda sonora de la serie''' Brain Zapped'. En 2009 grabó '''One and the Same' para Princess Protection Program y Magic para Wizards of Waverly Place. En 2011 grabó Shake It Up: Break It Down, banda sonora de''' Shake It Up'. En 2008 fue contratada por '''Hollywood Records', y formó la banda Selena Gomez & the Scene. Un año después apareció su primer álbum, Kiss & Tell. Lograron un un disco de oro. La canción más famosa de la banda es Naturally que consiguió el disco de platino en los Estados Unidos y Canadá. Su segundo álbum se publicó en septiembre de 2010, A Year Without Rain. Un año después se lanzó When The Sun Goes Down que logró el disco de oro en los Estados Unidos. Selena tiene su propia compañía de producción llamada July Moon Productions. En 2010 lanzó su propia línea de ropa. Posteriormente trabajó en largometrajes como Monte Carlo (2011) y Hotel Transylvania (2012), Spring Breakers (2013) y debutó como solista con el álbum de estudio Stars Dance (2013), que fue número uno en los Estados Unidos. Ganó el MTV Video Music Award en la categoría Mejor Video Pop por "Come and Get It" en 2013. Fue liberada de su contrato discográfico con Hollywood Records tras grabarse su álbum de grandes éxitos For You (2014). Posteriormente firmó con Interscope Records. En 2009 fue nombrada embajadora de buena voluntad de la UNICEF, convirtiéndose en la artista más joven en asumir el cargo. Se diplomó en "homeschooling" en la escuela secundaria en 2010. Ha mantenido relaciones sentimentales con famosos como el actor Taylor Lautner o el cantante Justin Bieber. Filmografía 2003 Spy Kids 3-D: Game Over 2005 Walker, Texas Ranger: Trial by Fire 2006 Brain Zapped 2007 What's Stevie Thinking? 2007 Arwin! 2008 Horton Hears a Who! 2008 Another Cinderella Story 2009 Princess Protection Program 2009 Wizards of Waverly Place: The Movie 2009 Arthur and the Vengeance of Maltazard 2010 Ramona and Beezus 2010 Arthur and the War of Two Worlds 2011 Monte Carlo 2011 The Muppets 2012 Thirteen Reasons Why 2012 Hotel Transylvania 2012 The Sky is Everywhere 2012 Spring Breakers 2012 The Getaway 2012 Hot Mess 2013 The Etch A Sketch Chronicles 2014 Behaving Badly Nina Pennington 2014 Rudderless 2015 The Revised Fundamentals of Caregiving 2015 In Dubious Battle 2016 The Big Short Televisión 1999 — Barney & Friends 2006 — The Suite Life of Zack & Cody 2007 — Arwin! 2007 — What's Stevie Thinking? 2007 — 2008 — Hannah Montana 2007 — 2012 — Wizards of Waverly Place 2008 — Jonas Brothers: Living the Dream 2008 — Studio DC: Almost Live 2008 — Disney Channel Games 2008 — Disney Channel's Totally New Year 2008 2009 — Sonny with a Chance 2009 — Wizards on Deck 2009 — Extreme Makeover: Home Edition 2011 — So Random! 2011 — PrankStars 2011 — MuchMusic Video Awards 2011 — MTV Video Music Awards 2011 — MTV Europe Music Awards 2011 — E! Special: Selena Gomez 2013 — The Wizards Return: Alex vs. Alex 2014 — We Day Discografía Álbumes de estudio 2013 Stars Dance 2014 For You (Recopilatorio) Álbumes de estudio con Selena Gomez & The Scene 2009 Kiss & Tell 2010 A Year Without Rain 2011 When the Sun Goes Down